


Never Ending Cycle

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Klaus - Fandom, The Umbrella Academy, tua
Genre: LGBT, M/M, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Klaus wasn’t sure how many times he had went back to Dave and the cold beds and overly salty mush they fed their soon to be “war hero’s” but he was sure of one thing and that one thing was that he didn’t want to ever be with out Dave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klaus/Dave shippers everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Klaus%2FDave+shippers+everywhere).



Klaus wasn’t sure how many times he had went back to Dave and the cold beds and overly salty mush they fed their soon to be “war hero’s” but he was sure of one thing and that one thing was that he didn’t want to ever be with out Dave. 

For years Klaus would time jump back to the past to be with him and each time Dave would die in His arms and then he’d time jump into the future for a while trying to cope with the never ending cycle of life and death that he saw constantly with the only man he figured was the true love of his life.

“ you can’t keep doing this Klaus” Ben spoke softly he didn’t want to upset his brother

Klaus only snorted before letting out a lose low chuckle. 

“ no ... this ? Time jumping ? The immense headache you get from going to one time frame and then another ? The terrible gut feeling you get when you are in a time period for two long ? It’s all so easy. But you are right about one thing Ben I can’t keep being away from Dave “

His voice cracked only slight and he kneeled down in front of the briefcase blinking away his tears , Ben said nothing but looked from across the room at him a face full of worry. 

Klaus clicks each latch and laughs before turning to Ben.

“Remember when I thought there might be money inside? Huh never knew the love of my life would be inside” 

The chuckle turns into a soft cry and Klaus doesn’t try to blink away any of the new formed tears.

“Klaus ....”

Klaus shakes his head violently tears still painting his pale face. 

“Please don’t Ben..... please I need him.”

Ben only nods before He opens the briefcase fully and is transported to the same spot he was last time , right besides Dave’s bed. 

“LETS GO YOU DUMMYS WE HAVE A WAR TO FIGHT”

Klaus grabbed his ears trying to block out the screaming. As many times as he had done this he never got used to the loud sound of screaming voices , crying , bombs and the sound of gun fire.

“ STAND UP AND GET DRESSED!”

Right he thought , get dressed.

It took him only a second to put on the uniform and equip himself with a gun. Unlike the first time they met Klaus didn’t wait to talk to Dave on the bus. He talked to him that exact night through the phase of a rain storm and gun fire.

“You sure talk a lot” he said while they were finally going back to base.

“Well maybe it’s that or that I can talk to you forever”

Dave chuckles and smooths down his hair, a light smile forming around his lips. Klaus pauses to enjoy his smile making a note of every single curve it was making. 

“ do you like fighting in the wa-“

Klaus interrupts, he had been doing this for years. Coming to Dave , fighting in the war , having this same exact conversation. He didn’t want to take the slow route anymore.

“ Dave I’m gonna tell you something you simply will not believe but I need you to believe me... okay? I really need you to believe me.”

He pauses taking a long drag from his cigarette before shrugging.

“Tell me “

Klaus feels his breath catch in his throat and his muscles get tight , suddenly his entire body is aching and on fire. 

“ I time travel ..... well it’s called a time jump ... but it’s time travel .... anyways I know you ! You know me actually .... okay wait this might have been confusing let’s start over again ..... hey I’m Klaus I’m from the future .... I uh ...um”

All of his words were mixing together in one big blob and nothing he was saying made sense. 

“ Klaus ... are you doing okay” Dave places his hand on his shoulder squeezing it lightly.

“Dave .... I know you. I know you are gay , I know your siblings names , I know you were born here and I know you wanted to be a solider since you were a kid playing cops and robbers in your back yard. I know you , I’ve been here before and you know me”

Silence pierces the air and Klaus can almost taste the confusion and salt in the air. 

“ okay “ is all Dave says before kissing Klaus softly “ I believe you” 

And just like that , the cycle of losing the love is his life all over had begun.


	2. You die

“ are you gonna tell me more about the future” Dave had his eyes closed as he leaned against a tree for support. 

Klaus paused for only a minute trying to think of the parts of the future he actually wanted to admit were his tragic drug filled life. 

“ in the future , I’m a sibling.... “ 

“That’s nice. I have a sister back home. She’ll be 21 this year , I can’t even believe it” 

“Yeah well all of mine are my exact same age ..... “

Dave suddenly removes his back from the tree and comes to stand in front of Klaus who was plopped on the grass , legs crossed like a first grader on the number carpet. 

“So you are a twin? Or triplet?” You could almost hear the pure excitement in his voice , Klaus almost felt bad that he wasn’t one of those things. 

“Nope. Just same birthday. All of us... anyways can we talk about something else?”

Dave nods his head and shrugs casually before sitting directly in front of Klaus. 

The wind blew lightly and the two young soldiers couldn’t help but notice how silent everything was. The sun slowly sank beneath the earth , enthusiastic to show us the glowing properties of the moon. It was as if everything was calm.

“Would you do me a favor Dave?”

“As long as it’s legal” Dave chuckles letting his chest heave up and down while he held onto his stomach , clearly pleased with his lack of humor.

“Come with me.... come with me to the future.... to my future “

“ now sweetheart , as much as I’d like to come to the future with you I can’t. I’m from this time frame , hell its even harder for me to believe you are actually from the future but I do. But that still doesn’t mean the future is where I belong “

Klaus can feel his face getting hot , he almost cries from the new heat. 

“ YOU HAVE TOO DAVE YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME “ 

Dave wraps his arms around a close to freaking out Klaus , his right hand rubbing Klaus’s arms slowly and softly trying to calm him down. 

“You have t-t-to come , please. You d-die here.... in this time frame , in this branch of the military, at this military base. You die in my arms and maybe you’re okay with that , but I’m not. I can never be okay with that. So please , please come with me my love. Please”

Klaus is hunched over sobbing , his whole body shaking in the process. Dave turns him around to face him and wiped at his tears. 

“ if I’m meant to die that only means one thing ..... you were meant to live ..... with out me. “ a loose kiss is laid on the tip of Klaus’s nose and then one is planted on his lips. 

“But Dave I-“

“ no arguing. Sometimes things have to become our past in order for us to have a great future. “

Klaus knew not to try arguing again because it would work. Dave was complicit with his death , it was as if the knowledge of knowing exactly when you’ll die was extremely non-beneficial to him and no matter what Klaus did he knew that changing the mind of Dave when he’s gotten it set , is a failed mission waiting to happen. 

So Klaus sighs wiping at his tears aggressively, trying to wrap his mind around losing Dave for the 20th time , or at least he thought. He had lost count after going back into the past the 5th time. 

“Okay” was all Klaus could manage to say , his voice cracking and his eyes wet with tears that can’t wait to drop.

All he wants to do is be buried underneath the world but he knows that won’t happen , at least not for a couple of days , so instead he buries his head between his legs. 

 

“ LETS GO MEN!!! SNEAK ATTACK!!! LETS GO GO GO GO !!!!! “

Suddenly the beautiful sunset has turned into the moon , the light wind has become raging , and the silence of the evening is replaced with the sounds of explosions , gun fire , and screaming. It was happening.

Dave was about to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So based off this chapter you all can guess that this story is gonna be a lot of Klaus having to watch Dave die over and over. And Klaus trying to convince Dave to come with him. I mean we love a good bowl of sadness. Am I right ?


End file.
